The Chat Room
by Haruka-Michiru-love
Summary: What would a Chat-Room between all the senshi including starlights be like? funny and craziness. please R&R Rated T for language **NEW CHAPTER**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon…but I wish I did. D

The screen-names:

MoonPrincess630 Usagi

ShineAquaIllusion Ami

PassionFlame417 Rei

JupiterPower Makoto

Loveandbeauty Minako

PinkSugarHearts Chibiusa

UranusWinds127 Haruka

DeepSeaNetune Michiru

SolitarySoldier Setsuna

PurpleFireFly Hotaru

Searchforyourlove Seiya

StarHealer28 Yaten

MakerTaiki Taiki

Chat room between MoonPrincess630 and ShineAquaIllusion – 6:30 p.m.

**MoonPrincess630:** ughhhh I hate studying!! Tests are sooo dum

**ShineAquaIllusion:** I believe you were trying to spell the word "dumb" and you need to end your sentences with a period.

**MoonPrincess630:** Ami-chan, your making it worse…

**ShineAquaIllusion: **It's "You're".

**MoonPrincess630: **AHHHHHH!!!

**ShineAquaIllusion: **Gomenasai, but education should be valued. )

**MoonPrincess630: **fine.

**MoonPrincess630: **Minako went on! Yay! Lets invite her in!

LoveandBeauty has joined the chat room.

**Loveandbeauty: **konitchiwa!

**ShineAquaIllusion: **konitchiwa, Minako-chan.

**MoonPrincess630: **hey, guess what??!!

**Loveandbeauty: **what???

**ShineAquaIllusion: **hmmm...?

**MoonPrincess630: **Haruka and Michiru are on, should we invite them in?

**Loveandbeauty: **YES!!

**ShineAquaIllusion: **why are you so enthusiastic?

**Loveandbeauty: **ummm…because…

UranusWinds127 and DeepSeaNeptune have joined the chat room.

**UranusWinds127: **Konitchiwa kawaii koneko-chans.

**MoonPrincess630: **hi Haruka-san. )

**DeepSeaNeptune: **hello everyone.

**ShineAquaIllusion: **hi

**Loveandbeauty: **hey!

PinkSugarHearts and PurpleFireFly have joined the chat room.

**MoonPrincess630: **Chibiusa!! I can't believe your still awake, you and Hotaru should be sleeping!

**PinkSugarHearts: **were having a sleep-over! It doesn't matter what time we go to sleep!!!

**MoonPrincess630: **I'll tell mom!

**PinkSugarHearts: **PLEASE DON'T!!

**PurpleFireFly: **YEAH, PLEASE!

**DeepSeaNeptune: **Hotaru, behave yourself!

**PurpleFireFly: **yes, Michiru-mama

**DeepSeaNeptune: **good, and you and Chibiusa should get to sleep soon.

**PurpleFireFly: **okay…

Searchforyourlove has joined the chat room.

**UranusWinds127: **WHO LET SEIYA IN HERE?????????

**Loveandbeauty: **sorry…

**Searchforyourlove: **calm down, Tenou-kun.

**MoonPrincess630:** Seiya, stop!

**Searchforyourlove: **sorry, odango.

SolitarySoldier has joined the chat room.

**MoonPrincess630: **Hey Setsuna-san.

**SolitarySoldier: **hello everyone.

**ShineAquaIllusion: **hi

**PurpleFireFly: **konitchiwa Setsuna-mama.

**Loveandbeauty: **Seiya, where's Yaten?

**Searchforyourlove: **I don't know…why?

**Loveandbeauty: **just because

**Searchforyourlove: **I see…

**PinkSugarHearts: **hmm, where did Haruka and Michiru go?

**Loveandbeauty: **maybe they left because of Seiya.

**Searchforyourlove: **hey! D: 

**SolitarySoldier: **No, It's not about Seiya at all…

**Loveandbeauty: **oh, I get it. (Secretly gets nose-bleed)

**MoonPrincess630: **what?? I don't get it! Tell me??

**PinkSugarHearts: **even I get it….

**UranusWinds127: **back.

**MoonPrincess630: **where were you?? They all know and they won't tell me!

**DeepSeaNeptune: **ummm….err…

**MoonPrincess630: **why? What's so bad??

**DeepSeaNeptune: **Just forget about it.

**UranusWinds127: **Koneko, your so innocent, I'll tell you.

**Searchforyourlove: **PERVERT!!

**DeepSeaNeptune: **stop,there are children in here!

**MoonPrincess630: **Seiya, what's a pervert?

**Searchforyourlove: **well…

**UranusWinds127: **A PERVERT IS WHAT SEIYA IS!

**DeepSeaNeptune: **Haruka…calm down.

**MoonPrincess630: **Oh, so a pervert is a magical transgender guy/girl?

**UranusWinds127: **LMAO!

**Searchforyourlove: **…..

That's All for now ) If you review this I'll think about making more. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chat Room 2

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon…but I wish I did. D

Same Screen-names as before, but incase you forgot here they are again:

MoonPrincess630 - Usagi

ShineAquaIllusion- Ami

PassionFlame417- Rei

JupiterPower- Makoto

Loveandbeauty - Minako

PinkSugarHearts - Chibiusa

UranusWinds127- Haruka

DeepSeaNetune- Michiru

SolitarySoldier- Setsuna

PurpleFireFly- Hotaru

Searchforyourlove- Seiya

StarHealer28- Yaten

MakerTaiki- Taiki

_Chat room between PinkSugarHearts and PurpleFireFly – 9:45 p.m._

**PinkSugarHearts: **I would get in sooo much trouble if someone found out I was on this late…

**PurpleFireFly: **me too! But I couldn't sleep anyway.

**PinkSugarHearts: **why?

**PurpleFireFly: **well, I don't know why but, for some reason around this time at night I hear all these strange noises…

**PinkSugarHearts: **strange noises?! That's so creepy!

**PurpleFireFly: **Yeah, they are coming from the room above me.

**PinkSugarHearts: **Isn't that Haruka and Michiru's room?

**PurpleFireFly: **yeah it is…I don't know what they're doing up there…

**PinkSugarHearts: **maybe exercising?

**PurpleFireFly: **probably, because I hear all this heavy breathing and weird moans.

**PinkSugarHearts: **you should go see what it is!

**PurpleFireFly: **okay, brb.

_3 minuets later have gone by._

**PurpleFireFly: **Chibiusa I have to go…

**PinkSugarHearts: **What's wrong?! What were the noises?!

**PurpleFireFly: **I would rather not talk about it…I feel a little sick…

_PurpleFireFly has signed offline._

Sorry for such a short one but more will be coming! (That's a promise) Please review, if you liked it! Thanks :D


End file.
